Hiver
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures pour Hakukai] Nos aventuriers ont fais halte le temps que la neige fonde. Forcément ça dégénère en bataille... (léger Shinthazar)


_**Hiver**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _Un OS publié un week-end, parce que cette semaine j'ai de l'inspi à revendre ^^_

 _Je n'avais par contre aucune idée concernant les personnages, alors j'ai organisé sur la #Zone69 (projet secret de la fanbase, vous verrez...) un petit concours... Et c'est Hakukai qui l'a remporté haut la main !_

 _Du coup, eh bien, comme c'est la maman du Shinthazar, je ne me suis pas posé de question concernant le pairing ^^_

 _Donc voilà :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne touche bien évidemment pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

* * *

Shin était heureux.

Les aventuriers s'étaient établis dans une grotte pour la nuit, et avaient été surpris au petit matin par une épaisse couche de neige qui leur barrait la route. Ils avaient donc décidé de rester quelques temps dans cette grotte, ayant des provisions et ne voulant pas risquer de s'aventurer dehors avec les chevaux sans bien voir la route. Les chemins étaient anciens dans cette région du nord, et les ornières souvent fatales pour des chevaux comme Lumière.

Depuis, le demi-élémentaire de glace et la louve grise batifolaient dans la poudreuse, sous le regard pétillant de Grunlek. Plus aucune animosité ne subsistait entre ces deux-là, et leur joie était communicative au reste du groupe. Un Théo méditant à l'entrée du trou dans la roche fut touché par une boule de neige signée Shindda, et rejoignit son compagnon et le canidé dans leur bataille acharnée.

Le nain était en train de faire cuire un civet de lapin dont le fumet flottait dans les environs, bien content de n'avoir pas encore reçu de neige dans le cou. L'archer s'en aperçu et prépara une immense boule de neige à l'adresse du Golem, et la lança de toutes ses forces. Mais Grunlek l'avait vu venir et s'écarta.

Bob, qui venait seulement de se lever et qui avait encore les cheveux ébouriffés, se prit la matière humide en plein visage.

Shin avala difficilement sa salive, tandis que Théo dissimulait tant bien que mal son éclat de rire. Grunlek regarda avec appréhension le mage, prêt à se jeter sur lui si des cornes commençaient à lui pousser.

Le pyromage, un peu sonné et le regard vide, se débarbouilla sans un mot et retourna se blottir sous les couvertures.

Le semi-élémentaire s'éloigna du champs de bataille pendant que le paladin se mit à poursuivre une Éden glapissante, inquiet pour son compagnon. Il se dirigea vers la couche de celui-ci, et posa une main fraîche sur son bras.

-Bob ? Je...Je suis désolé, je visais Grunlek..., balbutia le plus jeune, gêné. Tu... Tu vas bien ?

-... Oui, c'est bon, grogna le tas de couvertures. C'est juste que j'aime pas l'hiver.

-Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Shin, surpris. C'est bien l'hiver, y'a de la neige !

-Tu es un élémentaire d'eau, forcément que tu aimes bien la saison, expliqua Balthazar. Moi je me sens amorphe, je suis tout enrhumé et je me prends des boules de neige au réveil...

L'archer, honteux de son geste, frotta le dos du mage en espérant le réchauffer. Il constata avec une certaine surprise que le pyromage se mit à ronronner comme un chat en faisant le dos rond. Un immense sourire s'étalait désormais sur le visage pâle de Bob, heureux de se faire papouiller.

Les demi-diables sont des créatures bien étranges, se dit Shin, amusé par le comportement de son compagnon.

Balthazar se rendormit, apaisé par la chaleur des couvertures et les mains de son ami qui lui chatouillaient le dos. L'élémentaire se releva tout en observant son ainé, attendri par l'air bienheureux de Bob. Il ressorti de la grotte en souriant à Grunlek, et se fit ensevelir sous une montagne de neige soigneusement préparée par Théo.

A charge de revanche...

* * *

 _C'est tout petit mais bon x)_

 _Inutile de vous dire qu'en pleine écriture je suis allée faire un câlin à mon chat :3_

 _Haku, j'espère que ce petit OS t'a plu ^^_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous couvre de félins,_

 _Temtaranne._


End file.
